


[Untitled Puppy Play]

by Atrae



Series: [Untitled Explicits] [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Puppy Play, Spanking, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrae/pseuds/Atrae
Summary: Shinichi pet Kaito’s hair as Kaito leaned softly against him. Kaito was kneeling before Shinichi, as he had been taught many times, wearing nothing but his black, form-fitting boxers. The sight of Kaito’s content smile and closed eyes filled Shinichi with a warm, fuzzy feeling and made him smile too.Tipping Kaito’s head back lightly with a finger, Shinichi laid the smooth, leather, purple collar caressingly around the back of Kaito’s neck and brought the ends forward. Carefully, he slipped one end through the buckle and fixed the collar in place.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: [Untitled Explicits] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	[Untitled Puppy Play]

Shinichi pet Kaito’s hair as Kaito leaned softly against him. Kaito was kneeling before Shinichi, as he had been taught many times, wearing nothing but his black, form-fitting boxers. The sight of Kaito’s content smile and closed eyes filled Shinichi with a warm, fuzzy feeling and made him smile too.

Tipping Kaito’s head back lightly with a finger, Shinichi laid the smooth, leather, purple collar caressingly around the back of Kaito’s neck and brought the ends forward. Carefully, he slipped one end through the buckle and fixed the collar in place.

“Is it okay? Not too tight?”

“Perfect.” Kaito smiled and leaned back a little harder into Shinichi’s leg and embrace. “Thank you.”

A small heart tag jingled as Kaito tilted so he could see the collar. “I added a tag to your collar. It says, ‘Kaito’, on the front and has my name and number on the back, so everyone knows who owns you.”

He smiled and pet Kaito’s hair.

“Ready?”

“Yup!”

“Get on all fours. And again, you’re only allowed to bark and whine. Every time you disobey I’m going to increase your punishment.”

“Okay.”

Shinichi pulled on the collar suddenly, surprising Kaito and forcing him to fall forward, flat on his face.

“That’s one.”

“What?! That’s not fair!”

“And that’s two.”

Kaito opened his mouth to retort, but then flubbered it shut. He sat back on the floor, bared his teeth and growled at Shinichi instead.

“I’m surprised you’re still having trouble, Kaito. Aren’t you the great puppy thief, able to play any role?” Shinichi pet Kaito’s hair softly. 

Kaito bit Shinichi’s hand hard enough to leave an indentation. Shinichi pet Kaito with his other hand. Kaito thrashed, away from Shinichi’s hand, and backed up, growling louder. Shinichi hummed thoughtfully and reached behind the couch for an open cardboard box.

“I also bought a cute little accessory I saw the other day. I thought it fit perfectly” He pulled out a pair of dog ears. He beckoned Kaito forward. “These are terrier ears. Terriers are considered intelligent, mischievous, affectionate and loyal- all of which you are.”

Kaito slowly paced forward. Shinichi fit the ears onto Kaito’s head. Kaito scrunched up his face but let Shinichi softly pet him this time. For a moment Kaito pawed at his new ears, feeling their cheap softness. “Woof.” Kaito responded.

“I’m glad you like it.”

Kaito woofed again in response, and then playfully bit Shinichi’s hand.

“Well, I think we found the first thing for you to work on, again.”

Shinichi pulled out the bag of extra-mini chocolates Kaito had asked for. Kaito barked loudly in excitement. Shinichi thought for a moment on how cute Kaito’s wagging tail would have been if he was a real puppy. 

Shinichi gave him one, just for a taste. Kaito happily and quickly devoured it. He opened his mouth wide and waited for another.

When none came, Kaito whined and pleaded with his eyes. Shinichi put his hand out close to Kaito’s nose. Kaito pretended to sniff it before nomming on it again.

Shinichi sighed and pulled his hand back. “No! Bad!” He declared harshly. “That’s three spankings!”

“What-?!”

“And that’s four! Such a naughty puppy.” Shinichi waggled his finger.

Kaito ducked his head and whined again. 

“No more biting, okay? Let’s try again.” Shinichi said and put his hand forward close to Kaito’s nose, again. Kaito sniffed it again. It smelled a little bit like saliva, which Kaito supposed was his fault. Kaito bopped Shinichi’s hand lightly with his nose this time.

Shinichi retracted his hand and pulled out a divine chocolate from the bag. Before feeding it to Kaito, Shinichi placed his other hand in front of Kaito. Again, Kaito sniffed it and bopped it.

“Good puppy!” Shinichi praised him. The chocolate was divine as Kaito let it melt slowly in his mouth. “Alright, let’s practice your training.”

“Back up!”

Kaito got on all fours and crawled backwards slowly until he was about a meter away.

“Sit!”

Kaito sat, his legs tucked underneath him, his arms taut and his back straight, exactly as he had practiced from last time. Whether it be in his daily life, on the dazzling stage or in the bedroom, Kaito wanted to shine, especially for Shinichi.

“Lie down.”

Kaito stood back up on all fours, turning a little to the side, extended himself and settled down on his haunches. He’d practiced this one, too, for a more curvaceous sight. Shinichi smiled knowingly and took a minute, looking over Kaito’s figure.

It turned Kaito on, knowing his lover was admiring him in just boxers. Shinichi lowered his hand and made a motion.

“Come.”

Kaito contracted back slowly before getting up and crawling back over on all fours.

“Stop. Sit.” Shinichi said as Kaito got close- close enough for Shinichi to touch but not close enough for Kaito to lean on his leg.

Shinichi held out his right hand, palm up. “Shake.”

Kaito put his ‘paw’ on Shinichi’s hand. Shinichi squeezed it tight. He didn’t really want to let go. He wanted to hold Kaito’s hand forever. After a moment he let go and held out his left hand. Kaito put his other ‘paw’ on Shinichi’s hand and pushed down a little, forcing Shinichi to squeeze his hand a little harder.

“Woof!” Kaito barked loudly. It was hard containing his excitement and adoration from the one person he wanted to show it to. This last part was his favorite.

Shinichi leaned forward, close to Kaito’s face. “Give me a kiss.”

Kaito gave him a human kiss first. Shinichi knew that was against the rules but he kissed back anyways. Eventually his neck said no more and Shinichi broke off the kiss. Kaito gave him a big, sloppy lick as a puppy kiss before Shinichi could get back, however.

Shinichi sighed in disappointment, but Kaito had seen Shinichi licking his lips. If only Shinichi would grab his collar, lift him up and make out with him right there. Kaito gave Shinichi the biggest puppy eyes he could and said, “kiss me?”

Shinichi leaned down a little and Kaito thought he was about to get what he wanted when Shinichi stopped and said, “Six. One for the kiss and the other for speaking.” As much as making out would have been heavenly, teasing Kaito had its own merits as well. 

“If you had done it right the first time I would have given you a treat and moved on to something new, but it seems we’ll be practicing extra again. Maybe this time you’ll learn your place, my naive puppy.”

Kaito whimpered.

“Back up. Sit. Lie down. Come. Back up. Sit. Lie down. Come. Back up. Lie down. Roll over. Play dead.”

Kaito went as fast as his wee paws could go but still he was falling behind. He would whine but he didn’t have the breath or time for it. Shinichi was ruthless. 

“Come. Sit.” Shinichi held out a water bottle with a straw for Kaito to drink from. When Kaito was finished Shinichi gave him a chocolate and rubbed behind Kaito’s ear as Kaito leaned against his master’s leg. Kaito loved his master.

“Done? Back to practice then. Back up. Sit. Back up. Come. Lie down…”

\- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) -

Kaito was exhausted. So many commands so quickly had left him tired and panting. Shinichi pulled Kaito towards his leg to let him rest on it. 

“Up.” Shinichi patted the side of the bed next to him. “Over my lap. This is the last part.”

Kaito gingerly crawled up onto the bed and lowered himself over Shinichi’s lap.

“What were we at? Ten?” Shinichi asked. Kaito frowned. Those last four just now had been unfair. Shinichi had been going too fast!

Kaito barked in agreement begrudgingly.

The first and second barely stung, but Kaito knew there was a lot more where that was coming from. He tensed up as Shinichi lifted up and came back down much harder this time. Kaito barked and whimpered as it stung.

At the fifth Kaito was whining loudly as Shinichi harshly rubbed Kaito’s poor butt. Six and seven and eight. Kaito whimpered every time Shinichi pulled back his hand and barked every time Shinichi hit him.

By ten Kaito was sniffling just a little. Shinichi hadn’t held back at all. 

“Shhh,” Shinichi comforted and hugged him, softly caressing Kaito’s butt with his hand. “You did amazing. You followed everything I said so well- so perfectly. My gorgeous, strong puppy, I think you deserve some water, a treat and rest.” Shinichi kissed him on his forehead. Kaito barked in relief and drank as his breathing calmed down and ate the chocolate gleefully as Shinichi pet him. 

“Give me a kiss.” Shinichi leaned down and ordered. 

Kaito pondered for a moment whether to give Shinichi a real kiss or a puppy kiss. He was a free spirit. He wouldn’t be broken by some measly training! But if he messed with Shinichi again Kaito was sure his master would start his training over again and punish him twice-fold later. And if he gave Shinichi a puppy kiss he was sure Shinichi would reward him with cuddles and chocolate.

Kaito gave Shinichi a big, sloppy puppy kiss and barked loudly in excitement. Shinichi kissed him on the head once more, scooted back to make room and patted his lap.

“Come on up, my amazing puppy.” Kaito crawled up without delay and splayed himself across Shinichi’s lap. “What should we watch together today? Maybe that detective show I like?”

Kaito whined. He wanted to watch something light and silly.

“Okay, how about that show with the cute girls in a band drinking tea then?”

Kaito barked happily. He liked the silly gags in the show, even if they were kind of dumband repetitive.

Shinichi put the show on. Kaito relaxed as Shinichi softly pet his head and fed him lots of chocolates.

\- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) -

“That was an okay episode.” Shinichi stretched as Kaito got off of Shinichi’s lap. Kaito barked in agreement. 

Shinichi smiled and grabbed Kaito by the collar and pulled them together onto their sides lying on the bed. He gave Kaito a peck on the lips as he pulled the puppy ears and collar undone and off.

“Aftercare time.” Shinichi said and they cuddled for a while until Kaito moved.

“Can I have some water?” Kaito asked. Shinichi grabbed the bottle.

“How was the scene for you?” Shinichi asked a little worried.

“It was amazing. I loved every second of it. What about you?”

Shinichi smiled. “I’m glad. I enjoyed it a lot too. You were so adorable and cute as a puppy. Not to say you aren’t usually, you were just extra adorable and cute.” Shinichi squeezed Kaito a little closer to him.

Kaito squeezed Shinichi back. “We should definitely get those chocolates again. They’re delicious and just the right size.”

“Mm,” Shinichi hummed contentedly. “What should we do for the rest of the day?”

Kaito squeezed Shinichi tightly again. “We should cuddle some more, and then maybe we can make out.” He said and kissed Shinichi lightly.

Shinichi smiled and kissed him back before squeezing Kaito back. “Absolutely.”


End file.
